Not complaining
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: A secret intimate moment in a bathroom.
1. Chapter 1

There was a steady drip coming from one of the 4 sinks that were lined up against the wall. Pony sighed and leaned against the wall of the large handicap bathroom stall and slid down it. Over head a light flickered a few times, going out completely once and then flickering again. Putting his head on his knees he listened for the sound of the door.

After just a few more minutes he heard the gentle shush sound of the door to the bathroom being opened. The footsteps sounded soft, the wearers feet being incased in soft leather rather than old sneakers. There was a knock on the door as Pony stood and unlocked it.

The figure before him half smirked and nudged Pony back into the stall. Pony heard the lock slide back into place.

"I knew you'd come back for more, greaser," The taller male said in a husky voice.

"Just kiss me, ya soc," Pony said in a low voice.

The older male pinned Pony to the wall, with his arms above his head and kissed his perfectly plumped lips. Pony gasped in pleasure as the other males hips pressed into his, making his cock come alive.

"Someone's excited,"

"Like your not," Pony countered back.

"I don't like your attitude,"

"Deal with it, Sheldon," Pony growled, grinding his hips into Bob's.

Bob let out a low moan and let go of Pony and pushed the smaller male to his knees.

"Suck it," He commanded.

Pony undid Bob's belt buckle and button on his pants, then slowly unzipped the zipper. Pulling the beige pants down to Bob's knee's along with his underwear, he took Bob's cock as deep as he could.

Making a noise of pleasure, Bob stuck his hands through Pony's hair, his rings pulling a few strands but making the younger male moan. The vibrations of Pony's moan made Bob shiver and start thrusting slightly into Pony's mouth. Wrapping his hand around the base of Bob's cock, Pony started moving faster, making the older male see stars.

It didn't take much longer for Bob to come down Pony's throat. Pony coughed lightly but swallowed it all none the less.

Pony stood up after fixing Bob's pants and was pressed back into the wall with a bruising kiss.

"I suppose you think I should do the same to you now, huh?" He asked in a low voice, nipping at Pony's neck.

"I'd be nice,"

"You have quite a mouth on you boy," Bob bit a little harder, but not enough to leave a mark.

"You never seem to mind," Pony moaned.

Bob let go of Pony and undid his pants quickly, pushing them and his boxers down. Getting on his knees Bob went about getting Pony off. It didn't take much time at all for Pony to start moaning and cussing under his breath.

"Bob," He whimpered and came in the others mouth.

Bob stood up and swallowed all of Pony's come then kissed him. As he kissed Bob, he pulled his pants up and zipped and buttoned them up.

They stood there kissing until the school bell broke them apart.

"Lunch is over, I'll see you next time," And Bob left the stall after making sure the coast was clear.

Ponyboy waited until he heard the warning bell, before he left the bathroom. Getting into class he took his seat next to Two-bit.

"Nice hair kid," Two-bit laughed.

Pony's face turned dark red as he fixed his hair.

Damn Bob and his insistence on doing that. Not that Pony ever complained much.

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was a very interesting story to do.

Written for Lostboysfan123. I hope I did a good job

I own nothing.


	2. Still not complaining

"Watch it you greaser," Bob snarled, running into Ponyboy, knocking everything out of his arms and almost knocking the younger male over.

Pony rolled his eyes and went about picking up everything as Bob and a few more of his soc buddies walked away laughing. Grabbing his stuff he noticed a piece of paper that wasn't with his stuff, but had his initials printed on it. Slipping the paper in his math book, he stood up strait and walked to his next class. His next class was just study hall, where he always took a seat in the back anyway.

Once he sat down and made sure no one was even looking at him, he slid the note out of his book and looked at it.

Curtis, it was labeled making Pony roll his eyes but continue looking none the less.

Tomorrow instead of our usual spot, meet me behind the school after 15 minutes after the last bell. I want some backseat fumbling's.

It wasn't signed, but Pony knew it was Bob that had dropped it. Swallowing thickly he had to grab his book and put it up to stop people from seeing the dark red he knew was over his cheeks.

Sure he had stretched himself out in the shower and when he was home alone, but to actually do it, that was a whole other story. Just the thought of Bob, naked and panting over him, made his pants get tighter. Good thing he had a whole hour to calm down.

When the bell rang Pony had his hormones under control enough to walk to his next class. When he remembered it was his last class and the only one he had with Bob, well he honestly considered getting in trouble with Darry and skipping it. Remembering that he sat all the way across the room from him, made it easier to go.

When he walked in the class room however, he thought about walking right back out. Written on the board was an announcement that said there was going to be new seats and Pony's stomach dropped.

'Please let me sit next to anyone, anyone but,' But the gods were not on his side as he was sharing a desk, in the back, with Bob.

Sighing lightly, he made his to his new hell and took a seat. When said soc walked in the room and looked at the paper a predatory grin made its way across his features. The male walked to his new seat with a small bounce in his step and sat in his seat on the right of Pony.

"Well grease, looks like you're my new lab partner, I sure hope you are as smart as all the teachers say you are,"

Pony just stared at him. This was going to be hell.

The final bell rang and the teacher walked in with a projector.

"Today we are going to be watching a film on stalagmites," Their teacher said with a bit TOO much enthusiasm. "Now you don't have to take notes, but I don't want any of you sleeping,"

It didn't take long for the teacher to set it all up and one the lights were out the movie started.

Pony leaned forward, resting his chin on one of his hands and started watching the movie. The narrator sounded like his science teacher, a bit too happy about rock formations. It didn't take long for his mind to start to wander, even though his eyes were glued to the screen and the boring information. The hand that was starting to run up his leg however, broke him out of his daze real quick.

The pressure of Bob's palm was light and barely there, but his fingers were pressing in on his inner thigh. Pony was trying hard to keep his breathing under control as the fingers moved up higher and higher and starting to brush against his jean incased cock.

The movie about stalagmites was the longest 40 minutes of his life. Bob's hand never stopped the ministration's that it was doing. Finally with ten minutes left in class, Bob stopped, which wasn't much better, it just made Pony want more.

When the lights flipped on, Pony jumped and scooted closer to the desk as to hide the massive erection he was now sporting. As the minutes ticked by till the end of class, Pony tried thinking of anything, ANYTHING to make his hard on go away. Darry and Dally fucking, killed it enough so he could walk out of the class with his dignity in tack.

"Ok, well I'm sure you all are so sad to see that movie end, but never fear tomorrow, we will be watching one on stalactites," He did a little clap dance.

Pony wanted to not even be here tomorrow but there was a little after school rendezvous that he didn't want to miss for the world.

When Pony finally got home, he was never so happy that no one was there in his life. Dropping all his stuff on his desk and kicked off his shoes and socks, he grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Stripping the rest of his clothes off, he turned on the water to the right temperature and stepped in. He washed himself quickly and let the thoughts of what Bob's hand was doing to him in class come back to his mind.

His cock hardened almost instantaneously and he grasped it, moaning low in his throat. Rubbing his hand up and down, the water making the skin slick, he laid in the tub and closed his eyes. In his mind, Bob was deep inside him, kissing the last breath out of him as he pounded into him over and over.

Reaching down, he let his water slicked fingers probe into him, stretching his hole. Speeding up the strokes of his cock, he moaned again, letting his fingers push as deep as they could into him. As his fantasy started coming to a close, he came with a strangled yell.

Pulling his fingers out, he laid there panting for a few minutes, trying to find the strength to stand up. Once he did, he washed the cum off of him and turned the water. He half dried his hair and then wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his clothes and headed to his and Soda's room. After he got dressed, he went to find himself a snack.

The rest of the day went by more or less just like every day in the Curtis house. Dally coming over and asking Pony to come with him to the store to "buy a coke". The blond teen walked out of the place with 4 packs of cigarettes under his jacket. When they had gotten back to the house he split the booty with Pony and left. Dinner was the exact same kind of affair, only with blue mashed potatoes and some kind of green drink that Darry wouldn't even touch. It tasted like lemonade with too much sugar in it, but even so Pony made his one glass of it last all through the meal; afraid that Soda would make him drink more of it if he finished his glass. Pony had a bit of a hard time falling asleep that night, whether it was being nervous about the next day, or Soda's overly sugared drink; he couldn't tell.

All the next day at school, Pony felt nervous about what would be going on. Instead of his usual bathroom meeting, he decided to go down to the DX to see Soda for lunch. That's when his break for the day came. Soda informed him that Pony would have to walk home, but be very careful after school, since no one would be around to walk him home.

Finally it was the last class of the day. Pony was just hoping he would be able to suppress the hard on today. This time, the light's had barely gone off before Bob's hand was over Pony's crotch. There was no light teasing this time, Bob wanted him ready for what was to come after school.

As the movie came to a close it took A LOT for Pony to contain his excitement. The bell had barely rung, when Bob was up and out of his seat and out the door.

Going to his locker, Pony tried to take as long as possible putting his stuff away. With it being Friday, no one seemed to want to hang around. He was five minutes early for their meeting time, so he sat on the curb and lit up a smoke.

After a long five minutes a blue mustang pulled up and the door swung open.

"In," Was commanded and Pony complied.

The drive to where ever it was they were going was a silent one, you could almost cut it with a knife. Pony was just watching tree's pass, mentally naming what they were as they passed them. He didn't even see the road until Bob turned to the right and went down a slightly smaller road. The road had more twists and turns than any road Pony had ever been on, then got really small before opening up into a circle of tree's.

As Bob swung the car around to face where they had just come in, Pony gasped at how beautiful everything was.

"How did you find this?" Pony said, awestruck.

"Found it one day when me and a few friends were looking for a place to get plastered, let me tell you, getting out of here isn't an easy task when you can't even walk straight,"

"I'll bet," Pony was looking out his window, when he felt a finger grab under his chin and moved his face in Bob's direction.

"I didn't come here to talk," He said, his voice dropping several octaves.

"Then lets not talk," Pony said, raising an eyebrow.

Bob's eyes darkened as he smashed his lips to Pony's making him gasp and then moan as Bob's tongue slipped into his mouth.

Breaking away, Bob turned and got out of the car with a suggestive look to the back seat. Pony followed, getting out of his side and slipping into the backseat only to be attacked again by Bob's hungry lips. Bob's hands couldn't stay in one place longer than a few seconds, as Pony's wrapped themselves in his hair.

Parting for only a second, Bob ripped off Pony's shirt and he rubbed his hands down Pony's chest. The younger males fingers worked on the buttons of Bob's shirt as he rubbed his thumbs in circles of Pony's nipples. One the shirt was open, Bob pushed the material off his arms and pushed himself against Pony.

A little pushing and pulling was required, but when Pony was securely under Bob, their arm's encircling each other, it was worth it. Bob's erection was level with Pony's so when said younger teen's hips jerked, it created delicious friction that made both want more. Letting go of Pony, Bob sat up and got to taking his jeans off, then his own slightly dress pants.

Once both were completely naked, Bob moved back over Pony, their now naked cocks rubbing each other. Pony moaned loudly as Bob started rocking his hips, making their intimate flesh rub together.

"How ready are you, for me?" Bob gasped into Pony's ear as the greaser started rocking his hips as well.

"Take me," Pony whispered, making Bob moan.

Sitting up again, Bob pulled out a small bottle of lube and got his cock ready. Putting the bottle back on the floor, Bob moved Pony's lets so they were around him and started rubbing the head of his cock against Pony's opening. A Bob started pushing in Pony started mumbling incoherently. Rocking his hips again, with each forward push, he moved just a little bit more into the younger male. When his cock was fully in Pony, he pressed his lips to his again and started slowly moving out again.

He moved slow like this for a few more strokes, until the other males moans started getting to him. Moving faster made Ponyboy's screams just get louder as his nails dug into Bob's shoulders.

"You like that?" Bob panted, pushing Pony's knee's up to his chest.

"Yea. Oh Bob yea," Pony moaned loud, his body shaking with pleasure.

"Touch yourself," Bob commanded, feeling himself starting to get close.

Pony reached down and grasped his cock and pumping it as Bob's thrusts started getting more jerkish.

"Come for me," Bob moaned. "I want to feel you come,"

That was all it took for Pony to be sent over the edge and come against his stomach. A few more thrusts later and Bob came deep inside Pony. Thrusting a few more times, until he popped out, made both males moan.

From the same place Bob had the lube, he produced a towel that he cleaned himself up with and then handed to Pony. Once both of them caught their breath, they got dressed again and got back in the front seat.

"I'm just going to drop you back off by the school," Bob said, off handedly as the car made its way through the trees again.

"Ok," Pony said, lighting up a cigarette and opening the window.

The drive back to the school seemed to take a lot less time then getting to the circle of trees.

"See you Monday," Bob said and then sped off after Pony got out.

"Monday indeed,"

Pony didn't realize how late it had gotten until he got home and all the gang was already there.

"Hey Pony, where you been?" Soda asked, causing the rest of the gang to glance his way.

A smirk graced his features.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

YAY for smut. Lol.

SO yea, I'm tired as all holy hell, but was so in the mood to write smut it wasn't even funny. Also I'm still going off my list of odd couples and couples that people asked for.

A few different people asked for more of this couple, hmm lets see there was :

InsideMyRainbowEyes

Lostboysfan123

I'm really not sure if there is more, but those two are the ones I KNOW asked.

Like I said, I'm tired as hell. Was feeling like crap earlier so I took a nap, woke up and was like "I WANNA WRITE SMUT," SOOOO like I said, here it is.

Now I'm going back to bed and hopefully feel better in the morning.

Good night all my loves. You are what keep me writing.


End file.
